


Where I Left Reading

by Crowgirl



Series: Welcoming Silences [33]
Category: Foyle's War
Genre: Common Cold, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Chronological, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Christmas movies [stories].</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where I Left Reading

‘ _Christmas Carol_?’ Paul’s voice is throaty and hoarse and Foyle has to wait for him to stop coughing before he can answer. He hands Paul the cup of tea he brought up with the book and gets into bed. Tweed _mrrphs_ at him from her spot on the bottom of the bed and curls herself into a tighter knot. The hot water bottle has somehow migrated to a spot just below his pillow and, without mentioning it, Foyle nudges it back towards Paul’s hip.

‘It is the season.’

‘Yes, but isn’t it a little --’ Paul wrinkles his nose and sneezes. Burying his face in his handkerchief, his voice comes out muffled. ‘--saccharine?’

Foyle shifts his pillows against the headboard, propping himself so the light is full on the page. ‘When was the last time you read it?’

‘Oh -- er -- we did a skit of it? My first year in the force. At the Christmas party.’

‘Just the ghosts, I imagine.’

Paul sneezes again. ‘Yes.’

‘Well, then, you’re hardly doing it justice.’ Foyle frowns at the print, then gives in and pulls his glasses from behind the lamp. ‘And anyway: the one doing the reading gets to pick the reading material.’

**Author's Note:**

> Title from _Julius Caesar._


End file.
